


On The Bus Back From A Mission

by theblinkytheory



Series: After The HuntingBird Second Wedding [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team was just left to return to base, and here's what they were doing all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bus Back From A Mission

Melinda was piloting the plane. Phil was in his office that analyzed along with Skye is Gennifer files of all the people questioned to the HUB while the team was there to investigate the incident. FitzSimmons were in the laboratory to analyze the data collected from Snow White and the seven dwarfs and beyond. Grant is Tripplett were training in the loading ramp of the Bus. While Bryan is Lance were playing chess, like when they were kids in England is between a move and the other, Lance had some questions to Bryan.

"Bryan I can ask a question?"   

"Sure Lance"   

"Ok, I will seem strange that you're wondering, but how to be a father?"

Bryan hearing those words breathed a sigh and said.

"And a great joy, is the most beautiful thing that we can be."   

"Really, but how did you feel when Gennifer told you she was pregnant?" Said Lance   

"Well let's say not told me, but made me understand." said Bryan   

"How did he make you understand?" Said Lance   

"She began to vomit is would not tell me why, began to empty the fridge at impossible hours, without telling me why then one day I had to go on a mission and she was not on a mission, before leaving for the mission, I realized that it was closing a zip from my bullet-proof vest, I asked her what she was doing and she told me I was not doing anything. I got ready to throw down with the parachute is feel something strange inside the zip of the vest, the open and found an ultrasound, I read the note that was attacked (the first photo of our baby) and from there I realized that she was pregnant. "said Bryan   

"Wow really did so to tell you," said Lance   

"It has since completely change my life, and if you noticed I did checkmate."

The conversation between the two chiudette so, and then while Tripp is Grant were training, Grant had noticed in Tripp something different, he saw "in love" and asked

"Tripp today while Caroline Sunshine were wondering, I have strange very strange that you is success?"   

"I was not strange Ward was simply Antoine Tripplet which you all know." Tripp said.   

"You were different from the usual you were like me when I look at Skye, on admit that you're in love with that girl." Said Grant   

"It we true I love it Caroline Sunshine, short, is my type is high, long and straight hair, and blue eyes and I think I'll ask the transfer, just for her." Said Tripp   

"You really want to request a transfer to the HUB just for her?" Said Grant   

"Yes I think sois a real crash." Said Tripp   

"I hope you well for Tripp." Said Grant

The conversazioe between the two chiudette so, is at some point they all heard a message by Melinda that was spread throughout the plane because of the speakers.

"Caution is advised all agents, that will stick in less than 10 minutes and that the return will be a meeting to discuss the mission today."

While the loading ramp we open FitzSimmons had prepared a sort of introduction to explain what they had found during the analysis of the accident site. I got off the bus Coulson call everyone in the meeting room of the base to discuss the mission.

"FitzSimmons that you found on a mission?" Said Coulson as soon as all the agents entered the meeting room   

"Snow White and the seven dwarfs have explored the area and Sleepy found that you entered a device, which blew up the hold." Said Fitz   

"You know what I did was the component?" Asked Gennifer   

"It was a remote controlled device apparently looked like a watch that at the stroke of 09:00 has detonated the cargo hold." Said Simmons   

"There had never been in that area HUB watches seems to me," said Tripplett   

"Skye've found something wrong in the security system?" Said Cavalry   

"It surveillance cameras filmed, between 22:00 and 22:30 yesterday a man's face found that would place a clock on the door leading to the control room of the hold," said Skye   

"Baddock you have noticed anything unusual while interrogate the staff?" Said Coulson   

"No sir, nothing strange." Replied Baddock   

"Tripp, what about you?" Said Coulson   

"No sir," said Tripp   

"Hunter?" Said Coulson   

"No," said Hunter   

"Ward?" Said Coulson to brothers Ward   

"I noticed that a controller of the room, while the questions did not feel very uncomfortable." Said Gennifer   

"I had to insist a bit ', but I think we've said everything," said Grant   

"Well FitzSimmons based on camera footage collected from Skye is according to the files of the queries made by Ward, Baddock, Hunter Tripplett is try to identify the controller, and you take the Tripp SHIELD218 is infiltrated just FitzSimmons have finished identifying the controller, you can go to the meeting and updated. "said Coulson is I end the meeting.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS ONE-SHOOT SERIES I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THE NEXT ONE-SHOOT IS CALLED "Extension" I WISH TO YOU AND HAPPY READING OF THE NEXT STORY.


End file.
